


Daddy?

by bitchboyfive



Category: Umbrella Academy, kliego
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Soft Boys, UA, kliego - Freeform, psuedo incest, tua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchboyfive/pseuds/bitchboyfive
Summary: FINALLY! A KLIEGO FIC (from someone in a KLIEGO discord server)I’m currently listening to The Cure so decided to write something soft, and needed to hop on the kliego bandwagon anyway





	Daddy?

Admittedly, Klaus hadn’t gotten much sleep so far, he hoped Diego was still awake, sighing softly to himself whilst pulling on a nightgown and opening his door before walking out, 

“Diego?” He called out softly, recognising the cue to walk in after hearing a small ‘mhm’ 

“I can’t sleep...” the smaller one mumbled, slowly sitting down on the bed next to Diego and getting comfortable, resting his head against the headboard

“You look tired though, baby.” Diego said, running a hand through his brother’s hair, along with slight adjustment so that Klaus was leaning on him 

They stayed like that for a while, just appreciating each other’s company, still staying quite close though, hand still threading through Klaus’s hair,

Usually, they would just be making out at this point, one being pinned down and kissing until they were both breathless, 

Maybe some other day, perhaps.

“Am I a good boy, Daddy?” Klaus asked, tilting his head a bit for emphasis,

“Of course, you’re perfect,” Diego answered, pushing his hands underneath the nightgown so he could feel his boy’s skin, rubbing ever so gently, 

Klaus let out a small sigh, willingly leaning more into his brother’s touch, he always knew how to make things better, 

A while after cuddling, Diego laid back onto the bed, carefully pulling his boy down with him before wrapping an arm round and holding him close,

To later be blamed on the edging very close need to sleep, Klaus rested his head against his brother’s chest, smiling softly to himself,

Maybe sleep wasn’t too difficult to find after all.


End file.
